


Life in Hand

by Anake14, azure7539



Series: Living with Love [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Future, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anake14/pseuds/Anake14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: Friends are the family you choose yourself and if you’re lucky they choose you back.





	1. Mercy in Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> “Someone once gave me a box full of Darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift.” - Mary Oliver
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just playing with the characters.
> 
> This is my bit for the MI6cafe March challenge. At the end of this fic, Azure has left a link to her piece, please give it a read!

“I’m sorry, lad, your parents,” Kincaid spoke, his voice a bit choked, “they’ve been killed in an accident, son.”

James doesn’t remember much of what Kincaid said after that. It’s the shock more than denial that affects James. His parents had just gotten him a robotics kit; his father was going to help him build it. He had  _ promised _ ...

But they’re gone. This was supposed to be a vacation, and they were supposed to spend time with him, and now they’re gone.

He doesn’t leave Skyfall. He doesn’t go to church. He can’t find it in himself to believe in a God or higher being, not one who doesn’t think about those left behind. Not while he’s grieving the loss of both his parents. He stays in the tunnels in the priest hole, hiding when Kincaid seeks him out, but otherwise he thinks about what his future will be like now. 

He’s not like his parents. He doesn’t care about society, or what is proper for someone from an old money family. He’s utterly uninterested in running the family estates. There are possibilities of course. The Navy, universities, teaching, something normal.

But the emotional toll fogs his brain like thick mist on a cold morning; it engulfs his mind and swaddles him whole, and James just wants to fold in on himself and disappears entirely. 

The house is too quiet,  it always has been, and even from a young age James isn’t sure if this is how Skyfall was intended to be. There are some areas, even in this updated and modernized hunting lodge, where it still has creaking boards.  Right now its usual groans and squeaking boards are all muffled up, as though all the life has been sucked out, and it’s unbearable. It’s cold and stifling, and  _ unfair  _ because he did ask them time and again not to go on that vacation. 

Why didn’t they take him with them?

A squawk of a bird outside his window tears through his train of thoughts, and James’s eyes snap up to investigate from where he sits before eventually wandering off and landing on the large kit at the end of his bed. 

_ (“It’s advanced, but you’ve always been such an intelligent boy, James. I know you can do it with a bit of help.”) _

Well, there’s no one to help him now, is there.

_ (“I know you can do it.”) _

James swallows thickly and stands up. 

He doesn’t know how long he has before someone shows up to take him away from all that he’s ever known. He doesn’t know how long before he’ll be forced to leave everything behind...but he can have this. He can follow the kit’s instructions and build whatever it is his parents left to him, and if he’s lucky, it’ll be something he can keep with him wherever he goes.

It’s surprisingly simple. Since 2156, robotics kits have become fairly standard and come with choices for gender, abilities, and a build-your-own-bot using preselected parts from the available markets or standard kits. His parents had selected a humanoid male unit about the age of 16 or 17 with an Adaptive Learning Program (ALP) Artificial Intelligence (AI).

It is slow work, to pull out the limbs and lay them out, wires still exposed waiting to be connected, the carbon fiber polymer limbs waiting to be pieced together. He read the directions thoroughly so he wouldn’t mess up. He was alone, but with this he wouldn’t have to be lonely. 

Maybe that is the point all along. His parents didn’t spend half as much time with him as they probably should. Maybe they realized he needed companionship, someone to talk to...someone who cared about him, and what he needed that they just never seemed capable of giving him. 

He doesn’t love them any less, just as they had always loved him to the best of their abilities as well. They tried, but his parents were no different from others who become parents for the first time. The only difference was that his parents’ had money and means to get help from people who did know how to raise a child and could care for him while they maintained the family image. 

Even as the memories come forward, his hands keep working, making connections, double-checking the instructions to ensure he is doing things correctly. As he grew up, his parents had taken to teaching him that there’s always a need to be different people for those you trust, those you know, and what you show the world.

He knows that sometimes the three will be the same, and sometimes the three will have different meanings. James is vaguely aware that they are warning him that the world holds cruelty and harsh realities, but he sees it more as a sign of status that he should not show the world his weaknesses. Right now, he finds that to include the loss of his parents. He is a Bond of Skyfall and he needs to become the man the world will expect from that. 

As James connects the last of the limbs, he wonders idly if he ought not feel more at the loss of his parents. More than anger and frustration, more than abandonment and once more having been left behind. He doesn’t know.

Skyfall is a cold home. A hunting lodge converted into the family’s main residence something like two hundred years ago when another Andrew Bond had fallen in love with a common woman. There are tales of how their son was also a James Bond, but for all their family’s propriety and intent on remembering their roots, that ancestor is one none will talk about save for hushed whispers. James thinks he too will be like that one day.

Looking at the completely built frame of the humanoid figure of the ADP-AI, he knows his parents had really tried with this gift. The directions indicated the AI would have biometric sensors, and this one came with an included a human synth-skin that would allow the AI to pass for a young man and blend in as a companion for him. The skin tone was a pale alabaster, and the hair a tousled dark brown. Admittedly, they might not be able to pass for close relatives, but at a glance, being a distant relative works well enough for the rest of the world.

Due to the differences between humans and androids, the synth-skin is interesting to watch as it layers itself over the body using biometric readings and magnetic nanobots to read the body of the android before working to adjust to the android’s structure.

Once the process is completed, James slips on the clothing that came with the kit; just some socks, pants, simple slacks, and a button-up shirt. Before James buttons the shirt, he inserts the last pieces necessary to activate and bring him to life, the personality programming code nanochip for the Artificial Intelligence and the Adaptive Learning Program code nanochip that will adjust as the AI develops on its own. Both are roughly in the area where one would expect a human’s heart.

As he moves to button the shirt, a hand catches his wrist, and green eyes blinked up at him, head tilting curiously. It surprises him a bit when the android speaks, with soft tone of voice, his first words:

“What are you doing?”

James moves to pull back, but the android holds fast to his wrist. “Buttoning the shirt. It wouldn’t do to have you looking indecent among others.”

“Others?”

“Other humans like me, or androids with artificial intelligence like you.”

“What does that mean?”

For the first time since the loss of his parents, James’ eyes lights up in amusement. “You’re going to be a curious one, aren’t you?”

“Should I not be?”

“Do you want to be?”

The android continues looking at James, the structure of his facial expression becoming a cross between quizzical and confused. “I don’t know.”

James huffs a laugh. “Well, we can figure that out later. For now though, you may want to let go of my wrist.”

The android hesitantly looks down and releases the hold he did not realized he had maintained. “Oh…”

“I’m James Bond. Did my parents’ name you?”

“Name?”

“I’ll take that as a no. I doubt they even took into account that they  _ might _ die, so that begs the question of what type of name to give you.”

“Are names important?”

“They can be,” James answers.

“Will you choose one for me?”

James hesitates. The curious innocence of the android and the look of what can only be described as endearing hopefulness, make it hard to explain that he isn’t sure what type of name to even give the artificial intelligence.

Seeing James hesitation, the AI adds, “You do not have to if you do not wish it. I merely thought that perhaps you may know of one that would suit me.”

While he may have added the last sentence, it comes out more a question than the statement the bot intended. It isn’t something he expected to have to do. His parents had obviously chosen every other aspect of the artificial intelligence; why leave out a name? Did they plan to call him by his identification number?

No. That is probably far from the truth. His mother, Monique Delacroix Bond, actively considered AI’s people because they can learn and adapt. She was an activist for the rights of the bots, and despite the lack of faith for any religion, she held a firm belief that the people in your life and the things that happen all have a reason. 

For all the time he spent with his mother, he can almost fondly recall her telling him about her family and their beliefs. Even though religion has never been something big for them, she would tell him about angels, how everyone has one looking out for them, about the archangels...and how every angel name has a different meaning. She told him that if nothing else, he could believe in the Mercy of God, for their family was well looked after, and despite any tragedy in their lives, they could, would, find something worth the future even in times of tragedy.

“Remiel,” James settles on. “You can be Remiel Bond.”

“Okay.”


	2. Remiel Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remiel begins to learn and establish a sense of self.

Names hold importance. They connect people. A long time ago, naming fell to the family in a group effort to determine something symbolic. There are names that are considered strong, like Dean which means leader of men for those born in noble families, or Joy in hopes that the child will grow to be happy and spread that happiness to others. Hope, in times of hardship...or names chosen to be passed down through family lines for generations.

Remiel can understand to some extent the importance of a chosen name, and the one chosen is as good a name as any, but he wonders what James was thinking of when he chose it. What prompted a name that his tenuous connection to the internet and a quick search informed him to mean God’s Mercy?

“What are you doing?” Remiel asks. Oh, he can find out himself easily enough. A quick search would do just as well as any explanation James can provide, but asking James seems to provoke emotion in his creator.

“I…” but James seems at a loss, unable to answer, or perhaps unsure of what Remiel is asking.

“You are leaking,” Remiel comments, once more tilting his head in a confused manner.

“Crying,” James corrects. “I am crying.”

“Are you sad?”

“Yes...and no,” James responds, slightly amused by Remiel’s learning capabilities coming online as they are. He had thought that his parents would have gone in for a program that would be mostly aware of human mannerisms and with the knowledge of basic emotion already present.

“Is it yes or no?”

“Humans sometimes experience many emotions at once. I am sad, but probably not for the reasons I should be,” James admits. It’s difficult to even admit that much.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” Remiel queries.

James shakes his head. “I don’t want to, but I should.”

“I will listen if that is your wish.”

“What I wish?” James exclaims, snorting derisively. “You’re barely even alive, a being my parents designed and bought for me, barely awake, and you already care more than they did. I wish they were here, that they hadn’t left me, that they had taken me so I could still be with them, or that they hadn’t died at all. That’s what I wish, but none of that is going to happen, so I’m upset, angry, and annoyed at them and myself. I’m frustrated, but I will never be able to show that because the moment I leave this place, or am around others, I will be under scrutiny, since I am the last Bond of Skyfall. I never wanted to deal with any of this to begin with.”

“Would you really prefer that you had gone with them?” Remiel asks.

“No, probably not,” James smiles wryly. “It would have been boring, and I’d have hated the whole trip...but I wouldn’t be alone.”

“I am here. If you had gone, would not I also be alone? Or rather, would I have ever have come into existence at all if not for you, whom I was created for?”

James snorts. “I don’t think what you said was meant to be said the way you said it.”

“You understood,” Remiel points out. Somehow, that feels like enough. It doesn’t matter who understands as long as James does.

***

It turns out that the manner in which Remiel awoke set the pattern. Once he starts asking questions, he doesn’t seem to stop. James finds that Remiel’s constant presence throughout the day makes the loss of his parents bearable.

Kincaid comes by each day, bringing food made by his wife or just to check on James’ well-being. It doesn’t occur to James that he should tell Kincaid about Remiel, until their meeting actually happens.

“James?”

“Yes, Remiel?”

“Who is that?”

“Who-” but before James can finish asking, there’s a loud crash of dropped dishware.

“Ya coulda warned me lad,” comes the exclamation from behind.

James looks at Kincaid in surprise. He looks between Remiel and Kincaid, puzzled. “I thought you knew?”

“Knew what, lad, cause seeing someone else is a shock to the heart after not having seen ya in nearly a week.”

“Kincaid...Remiel is that last gift my parents gave me. He’s an ALP-AI,” James softly explains.

“Well, either way,” Kincaid grumbles, “at least you’re not alone. The missus and I were worried we weren’t doing enough, but wanted to give you space.”

“You’ve always done your best for me, Kincaid. Thank you, for giving me that time alone,” James says. He’s grateful to the groundskeeper, that the Kincaids care so much for him reminds him that he is still blessed, even with the loss of his parents.

“Is this...normal?” Remiel asks, unsure of their interactions, making James smile and Kincaid bark out a laugh.

“Ye’ve got a lot to learn, laddie.”

Remiel takes James and Kincaid’s amused reactions as a positive answer, and returns to searching the internet for more about human interactions.

“You’ll get used to things, Remiel,” James reassures. As long as nothing is wrong, Remiel sees no reason not to continue interacting in the manner he is as it shows that he is slowly adjusting to appropriate parameters.

***

Remiel understands to some extent that human interaction is necessary for James. That his grief and loss of his parents did something that makes the necessity difficult because of how James withdrew and in turn created him. However, Remiel is still _new_. This means that Remiel is struggling to comprehend how best to support and assist James in his grief.

Perhaps that is why he takes it upon himself to reach out to Kincaid’s wife for advice. That it happens while Kincaid is out teaching James some hunting tricks is more a matter of convenience than anything else.

***

Walking to the Kincaid residence gives Remiel several new experiences. Yes, he is accustomed to looking at the flowers, grass, and other objects from within Skyfall, searching for descriptions and explanations while James sleeps. This is his first experience outdoors and spending any length of time without James.

Well, to be fair, James did show him the outdoors. James walked him just outside the doors of Skyfall to show him the boundaries of the lands and give him directions for what is where, but it is nothing like actually walking and having his sensors pick up and transmit signals to his code that make him ‘feel’ what humans do. At least, as close to what an AI can feel, given the way the synth skin and the biometric sensors keep Remiel informed of the conditions and temperature of the area he is in, helping him understand the limits of his advanced technological body.

Remiel doesn’t know what to expect, walking up to the door of the Kincaid residence. He’s supposed to knock, right? That’s the polite thing to do? James will find the note he left and know where he is if he stays longer than intended at least. According to searches, that is the proper thing to do if not informing someone ahead of time of your intentions...Remiel hopes at least.

Knocking on the door, he takes in more of the countryside. He can see why humans are so attached to descriptions of beauty when it comes to nature even when the state of it is chaos.

“Hello, dearie, who might you be?”

If Remiel could, he would probably be blushing for having been caught off guard at the very least. “Hello, ma’am, my name is Remiel. I am and Artificial Intelligence bot with an Adaptive Learning Program, given to the young charge the Kincaid family has been looking after.”

“You’re the one Duncan was telling me about just yesterday then? It’s lovely to know young James isn’t there alone in that grand old place,” she says with a smile.

“I’m sorry, but what is your name?” Remiel asks, thinking that perhaps he has been a bit presumptuous to just show up without making other arrangements or asking about the family ahead of time.

“Fiona, love,” she answers kindly. “I take it you’re here to ask some questions?”

Remiel nods.

“Come in then, dearie, best to talk inside,” Fiona says, leading him towards the kitchen where she has clearly been preparing things for the evening meal.

“Actually, it may be rather fortuitous that I came at this time,” Remiel comments as she looks over at him questioningly. “I was rather hoping you might teach me how to cook?”

Fiona smiles. “Of course. Come over here, and we’ll set about showing you the basics.”

Making his way over to stand next to Fiona, Remiel analyzes the things on the counter. The mix of bowls, pots, pans, vegetables, and various other implements. He watches her movements, how carefully she chops the vegetables and separates things based on the dish she intends to cook.

It seems sudden when she says, “You didn’t come here just to ask me to teach you how to cook.”

“No,” Remiel admits, letting the silence stretch a bit. “I don’t know how to help James. My programming is meant to adjust slowly over the time frame of years, increasing dramatically as James ages so that I might be an ideal companion, someone who will understand him. As I am now, I do not know how to help James grieve the loss of his parents. Is there a proper way to grieve? How will I know? What should I do? How do I take care of James?”

Fiona sighs and puts down the knife, picking up a towel and wiping her hands. She turns to Remiel and puts the towel down. “There’s no such thing as a proper way to grieve. People talk about the stages of grief and accepting things and moving on, but the truth is that loss stays with us. You never really get over it, it’s just there, and sometimes it hurts more than others. Humans, we think of things and wish for the impossible. When we suffer a loss, we feel regret for missed chances and opportunities and all the things that could have or might have been. We can be watching or listening to something and think, that person would have loved this before, and we feel that loss all over again. Grief is just love we still have to give, and the only thing anyone or anything can do to help someone who is grieving is to just be there. Be there to talk if they want to talk, listen if they need you to listen, and do what you think is right. Once you learn all the emotions, Remiel, you do what you _feel_ is right.”

***

James and Kincaid went out early in the morning, spending time out on the range where Kincaid began to teach James the necessary safety practices for guns and gun handling. Together they take guns apart, and Kincaid shows James how to put them back together. He tells him that you never know when that knowledge might come in handy. It’s a lesson James takes to heart.

Kincaid and James make their way back just after three in the afternoon to Skyfall, where James finds the note and shows it to Kincaid.

“I guess we’d both best be heading to the old homestead then,” Kincaid says in amusement. James may not understand yet, but that bot’s programming is kicking in to learn as much as Remiel can in a short amount of time so that he can best care for James’ needs. Rather than the slow integration of emotional understanding and an increase of learned responsibilities over time, Remiel is already analyzing the situation and reacting accordingly.

Arriving at Kincaid’s home, he opened the door, calling out, “Fee, James and I are here.”

Halfway through Kincaid’s words, Fiona’s laughter can be heard from the kitchen, causing James and Kincaid to make their way over. Upon reaching the kitchen entrance, the two stop in the doorway. Fiona’s head is thrown back as the peals of laughter escape her, her eyes closing as she tries to helplessly stop their escape. The sight that sends Kincaid and James into their own fits of laughter is the befuddled stare of Remiel, whose face is covered in flour looking at the bag as though it has betrayed him.

***

Returning to Skyfall is nice, Remiel decides as he and James step into the place. It may be quiet and dark and too big for just the two of them, but being with James is nice, and the walk itself could be considered lovely.

“James?”

“Yes, Remiel?”

“What were the sounds on the way back?”

“Sounds? You mean the music?”

“Music?”

“It’s a combination of instruments made to make certain types of sound and, in some cases, vocal lyrics to give the music more meaning,” James tries to explain.

Remiel looks at James curiously. “Do you play an instrument?”

“My family is Scottish, so traditionally we’re all taught the bagpipes,” James answers with a blush. “My mother, on the other hand, decided I should also learn the piano.”

“Will you play for me?”

“Some day,” James answers.

“Okay,” Remiel decides that is probably the only answer James will give him right now.

They have time.

Remiel hopes it is enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did /not/ want to be written. -_-


	3. Alec Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets Remiel. They're both idiots when it comes to James.

James has firmly decided on joining the Royal Naval Academy. Remiel knows he can’t join him, but wishes James luck. Despite difficulties, they continue speaking as regularly as they can manage, given the unpredictability of how things will be from this point on.

The thing is that, up until this point, Remiel hasn’t understood just how much of his life is dictated by being with James. He  _ belongs _ to James, has been there for him since just after the deaths of his parents when he built Remiel alone while  _ grieving _ . Remiel understands that connections formed in grief can become strained. He knows that they can lose the value that they once held, but James has always assured him that he is his oldest friend and will always have a place in his life.

Until James joined the Navy, it was never obvious that Remiel needed James more than James needed him. Remiel belonging to James is merely a fact between them, but the opposite is not true, and that means James can leave him at any time. He understands that. In theory at least. Remiel knows that one day he will have to live without James due to his passing. He never considered what might happen if he became irrelevant.

Remiel’s vague understanding of emotions despite the many years spent around James, allows him some comfort in knowing the situation unlikely. All the same, the inevitability and unpredictability of life, mean that Remiel must plan for outliers. In some ways, James was broken when he created Remiel. Broken by the tragedy that left him without parents. Broken by the expectations of an upper class society on someone who would one day manage the family estate. Hurting in so many ways that Remiel knows he was, and still is, merely a balm to soothe something that James will not allow to heal.

Through his vague understanding of human emotions, he can identify that he feels unnerved by the man James brought home with him. Perhaps unnerved is the wrong word. Yes, in fact, he feels  _ threatened _ by this man’s presence. He did a minor search of Alec Trevelyan, when James first met the man and mentioned him. The man has a dangerous look about him and is classified as both a security and flight risk. Remiel did not share these things with James. Not then when he found out, and not now that they are here.

It is neither out of respect for Alec, nor the fact that it isn’t his place, because really, Remiel has a right if only to protect James. And yet…

Really, that is the clincher, because there is an ‘and yet’ to contemplate.

Alec makes James happy. Happy in a way Remiel can’t because he isn’t human. James is happier with Alec, and Remiel has to accept that he just isn’t enough. James needs more than him and as unnerving as the thought  that James might forget, that he might decide this is it and he no longer needs Remiel in his life...and Remiel will have to accept that.

***

Alec can only describe the feeling as trepidation. James invited him to his home, though James admitted the term was rather loose. James doesn’t truly care for the place itself but the friend he had built there after the death of his parents. An AI that has helped him and insistently cared about his well-being; someone who has known James as a child and has ‘grown up’ with him. An AI who would know James better than Alec that claims the spot of James’ oldest friend.

Alec doesn’t connect with people that often. He is too... _ everything _ . Too loud, too responsive, too overwhelming...too dangerous. No matter how he tries to make connections, the loss of his parents,  _ watching them die _ , left a mark. A mark of betrayal. A mark of loss. A mark of abandonment. 

Everyone Alec meets seems to judges him before they get to know him. Those who get to know him tend to abandon him quicker than the friendships that formed. He got used to it. Abandonment and loss are normal, and he can live with that. Or at least, he could, but then, he met James. James, who also lost his parents at a young age. 

Maybe James didn’t watch his parents die, but he survived the loss the same way Alec did, and so disassociates with others. James has trouble connecting with others. James understands  _ him _ in ways no one else ever has before. Most importantly, James  _ stays _ .

Now, James is taking him to meet an Artificial Intelligence, whose primary concern is James. An AI that will try to rationalize Alec’s presence. An AI that will judge him and probably deem him unworthy of James’ time and can send Alec away from the only true friend he’s managed to make in years. 

Regardless of what James and Alec have been through, regardless of the bonds of their friendship, regardless of whatever James thought...it is disheartening to know that their fragile friendship will hinge on this meeting. He doesn’t know if he can take losing James, because now he’s had companionship, friendship, loyalty, and understanding… He’s had things he never thought he would get, and now he doesn’t think he can go back to living without them.

***

“Hello, you must be Remiel Bond, I’m Alec Trevelyan, James’ mate,” Alec introduces himself.

Remiel tilts his head at Alec’s near formal way of addressing himself, especially given how normal people tend to think of Artificial Intelligence bots. Withholding judgment for James’ sake is difficult. Remiel had known it would be. Looking at Alec now, he can see what James must have seen. Unlike a medical AI capable of sensing and reading elevated chemicals in the body, scanning and diagnosing patients in moments, Remiel actually learned to read human body language. Sure, most of what he learned relates to James, but seeing Alec’s form a bit hunched, smile a bit too wide, voice a bit too loud, and James’ expression resulting from it, tells him more than enough.

Even having watched Alec approach the door, Remiel can tell that the man thought he would be rejected right away. The only difference is that now Remiel knows Alec hasn’t shared that worry with James. Alec looks lost, like he feels uncomfortable and doesn’t belong; he looks like he wants to flee, escape before he can possibly be rejected… It endears him to Remiel, because in this moment, Remiel knows Alec will accept his judgment. That, if he did choose to tell James and destroy their friendship, Alec will not stop him. Alec isn’t trying to steal James away from Remiel entirely, he isn’t trying to make James forget him and try to take Remiel’s place. Alec is looking for his own place to belong and wants that place to be at James’ side, as part of James’ life.

Remiel does something that he didn’t honestly think he would do at all during this visit. He smiles. He smiles and means it, truly intending to bring this man into the makeshift family that has been just him and James for so long. Instead of reaching out to shake Alec’s hand, he reaches out with his own, keeping it within view of Alec so the man can stop him if he wishes, and cups Alec’s face and makes the man look at him. “Hello, Alec. I’m Remiel, and James has told me a lot about you. Apparently, you’re twins of chaos and destruction in ways that almost make you the perfect set of brothers.”

Having said his piece, he reaches up again and ruffles Alec’s hair, then James’ hair, before stepping aside and walking further into Skyfall, leaving two bemused Naval officers in his wake.

James shakes his head and chuckles, clapping Alec on the shoulder. “Looks like he approves of you.”

“...is he always like that?”

“Like what?” James asks.

“Confusing.”

“Well, he does tend to do whatever he wants. I can barely follow his way of thinking on a good day, as odd as that sounds, given how long I’ve known him,” James responds.

Alec shrugs. “Should we follow him?”

“Probably,” James sighs. “It smells like he’s cooking. While he’s good with science and chemistry, no matter how many times he’s tried cooking it never ends well.”

Before they could get further than the entrance, they hear a minor explosion from the kitchen followed by a string of curses that has them running to Remiel’s location. Upon reaching their destination, they stop and stare for a moment, blinking and looking at each other, before their lips twitch simultaneously. They valiantly try not to laugh, but it is a lost cause.

Remiel stares at the two, covered in the batter of a concoction he thought would make the perfect dessert. He crosses his arms and waits expectantly for the two humans to give up and laugh, his own lips twitching at the sight of two grown men collapsing on each other as the laughter finally burst out of them.

They are happy.

There is nothing more that Remiel could think to ask for than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how it happened. Azure could probably inform you of much the same.


	4. Teresa "Tracy" Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! Chapter 4! AKA The Chapter That Refused To Be Written! Enjoy.

Meeting Alec has changed little in their lives. In fact, Remiel and Alec regularly share communications about the same frequency as James and Remiel.

Unfortunately, Remiel also makes note that Alec becoming a part of ‘them’ is just the beginning. Sure James has had girlfriends as a teenager, but now he is forming life bonds and serious relationships. Combined with all the tasks he has to do for his job now, the most probable outcome will result in their already rather sporadic and sparse communication becoming more strained and tenuous. It obviously isn’t something Remiel wishes for, but it’s a situation he has to take into account nonetheless.

And so he exists in this suspension with an odd undercurrent of something almost intangible. It is like a background program that secretly runs without his detection, which is a ridiculous notion—not least because he’s an AI who can manage his own internal system.

(If nothing, he does run scans every day. Just to be sure.)

(And of course, there is nothing to be found.)

If James were here, he supposed he could’ve asked, much like he always did before, because James always tries his best to answer, even if the answers aren’t necessarily right half the time. But James isn’t home, not right then, and perhaps next time they meet, he can—

His system tells him he has just received a notification: an incoming call.

He answers the call. There are so few people it can be, he’s rarely surprised, but going by the time frame of calls and the fact that he isn’t expecting one, he isn’t sure what to expect.

“Remiel.”

“James,” Remiel responds with surprise and pleasure. “You’re early.”

“Early, am I?” James asks. “Early for what, dare I ask?”

“James,” Remiel reprimands. “You know very well that you usually call according to some sort of schedule. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you for at least a week.”

“About that,” James starts uncertainly, “Alec and I are coming up for a promotion, and I’m being sent on a mission. I may not be able to call you then, so I took the opportunity to call you now.”

“Does this promotion come with more responsibilities?” Remiel asks pointedly.

“Yes,” James mutters. It’s not like he’s trying to spend less time talking to Remiel, but there are things that are bigger than both of them, and James wants to be part of that, even if it is a lesser known part.

Remiel rolls his eyes. “At least I can take this as you won’t be out peacocking, since you’ll be too busy with your new duties.”

“Hey,” comes James’ mild protest. Not that Remiel is wrong, just that Remiel doesn’t have the same needs, and James loves having company. “You didn’t complain when I brought Alec home.”

“Alec is a special case,” Remiel comments. “A special, destructive force of nature too, but a special case nonetheless.”

“I’m telling him you said that,” James laughs.

Remiel tilts his head. “He probably already knows as I believe I’ve said as much to him at some point or other.”

“Only you, Remiel, would tell Alec something like that directly to him,” James says, once the laughter has passed.

“Do others not? Alec is usually fond of honesty.”

“Honesty from you and I are not the same as honesty from others, seeing as he respects us,” James responds, not mentioning that others have crossed Alec and been hurt for less.

“Given Alec’s own inclinations for being blunt, I would have thought he’d respect honesty regardless of the source.”

“Given Alec’s contradictory nature?” James retorts.

“I suppose,” Remiel muses, “that Alec being Alec, he would take issue with others being as blunt as we are. I think he tolerates it from us because we amuse him.”

“Tolerates _you_ ,” James pretends to huff, teasingly commenting, “he _likes_ **_me_**.”

“Heaven’s knows why,” Remiel teases back. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“You made me this way.”

“I did not,” Remiel says, pretending to be offended. “You came home from school like this one day. I had no part in it.”

“Lies,” James continues to tease. “You’re always talking about how I need to stay safe and stop doing things that make you worry.”

“You make me worry anyway. I _have_ to worry about you, and Alec, because the two of you don’t worry or take care of yourselves, what with your dangerous stunts and all,” Remiel huffs.

“You know we don’t mean to worry you, right?” James asks softly.

“I know… I know you don’t meant to, but just because you don’t meant to doesn’t make it any better,” Remiel sighs. “I’ll still worry. I’ll always worry.”

“If it’s any consolation, Alec and I are happy we have you, that you worry for us and would probably raise all hell just to get us back if anything ever happens to us,” James says, slightly joking, but Remiel can tell he means it.

“Best not give me an excuse, James. You don’t know half of what I’m willing to do to keep you safe,” Remiel replies in a slightly neutral voice. Really, James doesn’t know. James has no idea that beyond his programming, his hacking skills allow him to infiltrate places he shouldn’t have access to, and that he can make governments crumble with a few swift pieces of evidence and strategic maneuvering of authorities. James has no idea that Remiel tracks threats anywhere near his and Alec’s location and deals with them electronically if he can, with anonymous tips if he can’t.

“You’d do everything in your power, Remiel,” James utters with a sense of awe. Remiel has been with him for so long he forgets that Remiel is an Artificial Intelligence sometimes, but the fact that he will go far beyond the parameters of his programming for either James or Alec is something James doesn’t think he’ll ever get over.

“That’s right,” Remiel assures.

“I have to go,” James reluctantly says. “I’ll try and call you in a few weeks.”

“Be safe,” Remiel replies, his own reluctance to let James go keeping him from hanging up.

“I will,” are James’ parting words as he hangs up, leaving Remiel once more to the silence of Skyfall and his own experiments.

***

Two weeks pass and James doesn’t call. By the end of week three, Remiel is sure something has happened. He searches and can’t find anything at all, except that James is not where he should be, and he doesn’t know where James is.

At the one month mark, Remiel receives the system notification for an incoming call. He almost sighs in relief.

“Hello, kitten.”

“Alec,” Remiel says in surprise and a little disappointment.

“Such disappointment. One would think you are displeased to see me alive and well, Remiel,” Alec teases.

“Oh, no, Alec, not at all,” Remiel smiles, gathering himself. “It’s just…”

“You’re expecting a call from James?” Alec responds.

“Yes. That,” Remiel replies, reassured by the fact that Alec at least knows him this well. It isn’t that he’s not pleased to see Alec, the damned reckless man could do with being less of a firestarter, but James is still Remiel’s concern. “He hasn’t contacted in a while is all,” he continues. A longer while than usual, even. And that fact alone is already enough to make Remiel antsy, increasingly worried that perhaps something bad has happened to James somewhere he wasn’t able to keep track of. However, judging from the look on Alec’s face now, that doesn’t seem to be the case, and the knowledge eases Remiel’s concerns. Marginally. “What’s keeping him away this time, another long assignment?” He maintains a light tone, so as to not sound accusatory, because that isn’t the case at all.

“Ah…” Something like hesitation flashes in Alec’s eyes, a foreign concept for someone so straightforward with everything he does, and this has Remiel tilt his head to one side. “About that…”

“What is it?” Remiel prompts, blinking, dread circulating back into his system faster than he ever anticipated.

“James met this girl. Tracy,” Alec begins, and Remiel is already digging through all the data he has collected to search for who this woman is.

“Did she do something to him?” he asks, suspicious. He is always more worried about James’s well-being first.

“No! No.” Alec immediately shakes his head. “She’s wonderful. It’s just that…” It’s unlike Alec to beat around the bush like this, and Remiel is starting to feel impatient. “They’re getting married, she and James. Three weeks from now.”

Whatever it is that Remiel has expected to hear, this probably isn’t it. Alec’s words stun him so much that it takes about 3.2 seconds for his program to finally formulate a response:

“Oh,” he breathes. “That’s… good news.” His coding tells him to smile, as marriage is often considered a joyous, momentous occasion. And so he does. “Everything is all set then?”

Alec appears uncomfortable as he rubs the back of his neck on the other end of their call connection. “Probably,” he says, but perhaps thinks better of it, and so quickly adds, “I’m not sure. It’s quite rushed, as you can imagine. I don’t think they’re done organizing everything—the invitations are still going out.”

“I see.” Remiel has a keen sense that the last bit of what Alec just said is meant to soothe and reassure him, and for this, he feels thankful toward the other man. It seems that Alec understands him more than he lets on, as Remiel has long since suspected.

He understands him more than perhaps even James does…

Something feels like it is sinking, inside of him. It resembles that sensation he had back when James first told him he would be signing up to join the Royal Navy, but more at the same time. Deeper. It squeezes at something intangible, and Remiel feels himself focusing back on Alec as he lets his smile widen a degree.

“You must be the best man. Obviously.” Who else could have taken that position? Alec is James’s best friend, after all.

“Yeah,” Alec confirms, still sounding like he’d rather move on from this topic.

“All great news. I believe congratulations are in order,” he says. “Do tell James that when you see him next. But don’t pressure him over anything, Alec. He must already be extremely preoccupied with planning the wedding.”

“Remiel,” Alec sighs. “Do you honestly believe that he would rather spend his time—”

“Alec,” Remiel stops him. He knows this is a rude thing to do while someone else is talking, but he can’t bring himself to care about that right now. Not really. His battery is still full (he doesn’t do much of anything nowadays aside from cleaning around the house, keeping things in their proper orders; there’s no one here anymore to pull him into unexpected adventures and drain the energy away), but weariness is setting in, and like Alec, he doesn’t feel like carrying this conversation on. “Please.”

Alec stares at him for long enough that would probably discomfort anyone else other than Remiel, but perhaps he manages to pick up on something, whatever it is that he was searching for, and relents in the end. “Fine. I’m boarding a plane for my next assignment in two hours, but I’ll tell him when I get back.”

In his lap, out of Alec’s sight, Remiel’s hands tighten around one another. He nods, the smile in place, but maybe a tad more genuine now. “Thank you.” He pauses, then adds, “And good luck, Alec.”

***

Two weeks pass, and there is nothing from James. When he receives the incoming call notification, he is hopeful.

“Kitten?”

“Hello, Alec. How are things progressing?” Remiel asks.

“James is happy.”

“That’s good. How are you?”

They continue to hold a menial conversation, but finally Alec asks, “Remiel, how are you really?”

Remiel laughs half-heartedly. “I don’t know Alec… I don’t know.”

“You’ll be okay, Remiel. James will go back to you,” Alec tries to reassure him, but Remiel knows the truth. Skyfall is the place James hates most. He only visits because of Remiel.

“No. He won’t.”

Before Alec can say anything Remiel speaks again. “Hey, Alec?”

“Yes, Remiel?” Alec asks, wary, for the sudden change of tone.

“You know how you and James always joke that I need to get out more?”

“Yes?” Alec answers cautiously, suddenly sure that this is going to go in a direction he isn’t comfortable with.

“I think it’s time for me to take that advice. With James getting married and everything… I need some time to myself, to get out of here and figure out what to do with myself.”

“You don’t have to, Remiel. We’ve never meant it in a way that means we’ll stop being here for you we— _I’ll_ always be here for you, and once James gets his head out of his ass, he will too.”

“I know you don’t mean it that way. I know you’ll be here, but that’s just not enough. Alec, I can’t just rely on the two of you and the Kincaid family,” Remiel comments sadly, before adding, “Can you keep this from James? I’ll tell him myself when he contacts me.”

“Okay,” Aled agrees reluctantly.

That’s that.

***

Remiel doesn’t receive an invitation to the wedding, but he catches pieces of it from hotel security cameras. It hurts. Remiel shouldn’t be able to feel this pain at all, emotional as it is, but James doesn’t know that. James doesn’t know that AI’s like Remiel who start to _feel_ are supposed to be decommissioned and have their programming corrected.

So Remiel _feels_ , and he _hurts_ over something that shouldn’t bother him at all. James is forgetting him. James is leaving him behind, and this time it may well be permanent. It is Remiel’s biggest worry and fear come to pass, if only because it proves just how ineffective he is here at Skyfall. James _despises_ , absolutely _loathes_ , Skyfall, and now he has a reason never to come back.

It will just be Remiel. Remiel will be here alone, forgotten, with only Alec communicating with him every now and then until the man gets into some mess he will not be able to walk away from and leaves Remiel entirely alone.

Remiel is a companion. He’s an AI created to be with someone, to help and assist, to have a _purpose_ …

He _can’t_ …

He’s panicking.

Remiel forces the code to slow down, shutting down unnecessary systems and forcing himself to think about the situation at hand.

He’s ineffective _here_.

He’s _alone_ **_here_**.

The key factor in this being Skyfall.

Well, then. James is always telling him to get out more.

Remiel mentally begins composing an email. He’ll send it to James just before he leaves Skyfall.

***

James doesn’t know how to feel or react. He’s angry. Angrier than when he found out his parents had died on the trip they didn’t take him with them on. The loss is so much more personal because he’s just lost his wife, a remarkable woman, a woman he thinks even Remiel might have loved.

Remiel.

James hasn’t thought about him at all since before the mission, and James regrets that. Remiel tries so hard not to interfere with James’ decisions, but James can’t help but feel guilty that Remiel doesn’t do anything unless he feels like it will help James.

James had hoped to introduce Tracy to Remiel in person. Tracy wanted to see where he grew up, and James was looking forward to surprising Remiel by seeing him in person and getting to see him interact with Tracy, much the same as when he had intended to surprise Remiel with Alec.

He just...he can’t go there right now. If he goes to Skyfall it will always be a place where he remembers loss. He can’t possibly do that to Remiel either, show up and tell him that he got married without ever having introduced the two to each other or asking Remiel to be there.

James looks at Alec, feeling so lost and unsure as Alec tries to help.

“James,” Alec starts, “maybe you should go back…”

“I can’t, Alec. I didn’t even tell Remiel about her, how am I supposed to tell him I lost her? How do I dare to lay this down before him, when I didn’t give him a second thought? Remiel can’t absolve my sins, and I damn well can’t make him responsible for helping me,” James states, his eyes a storm of anger and grief.

It makes Alec soften a bit, but he also knows that Remiel and James share the same stubbornness. Alec doesn’t want to say it, but if James doesn’t go back now, Remiel might not be there when he does decide to return.

“Remiel would want to be here for you, James. Regardless of any wrong you may or may not have done him by not telling him,” Alec tells him. “I’ll settle things back at base; you’re supposed to be taking a few days for your honeymoon. I’ll just let them know that you may be filing for bereavement leave as well.”

James nods in acceptance. He deals with things better when he’s alone anyway. It took him three days on his own after his parents’ death before he even opened the package and started building Remiel. He’ll be fine on his own now, too.

***

It takes James a few days before he’s ready to face the outside world. Alec has been with him for most of it. Several of the emails are from Remiel. He opens the most recent one.

_James,_

_By the time you get this email, I will have left Skyfall. I tried James. I tried so hard to stay home, to make it a place for you to feel comfortable to return to, and just be here for you. My programming rejects the very idea of leaving, because it means I won’t be here once you return. But James, while I’ve tried to keep the same level of correspondence, your own has gradually ceased._

_Don’t get me wrong, Alec has been great on keeping me updated. Truly, he has...but he’s not_ **_you_ ** _. You’re the one I was made for, to act as a companion to, and I’ve adapted so that my abilities to help you or ensure your safety are far beyond the parameters of what is acceptable for an AI. If anyone found out, odds are I will be decommissioned. The thing is though, that while I’m not human, I’m not meant to be lonely. I’m not stable staying here on my own constantly._

_Don’t think of it as me leaving you. Think of it as me doing something to help myself grow and to help me help you. You’ve always said I was meant for more, if I’d just let my programming stop telling me that Skyfall is meant to be the boundary of where I’m allowed to exist. We’ll meet again James._

_Always yours,_

_Remiel Bond_

James reads through the email twice. The first in disbelief, and the second feeling a sense of loss. He can’t believe it. He needs Remiel, now more than ever, and he won’t be at Skyfall waiting for him. James knows he’s always taken advantage of Remiel’s programming to some extent, and it’s true he has joked about how Remiel let that programming limit him, but he didn’t think Remiel would ever truly leave.

It takes two weeks for him to decide to use his bereavement leave to return to Skyfall with Alec.

“He won’t be there James,” Alec says calmly.

James just stares at him, so Alec shakes his head and fills out all the forms to join James. James will need him, and he can’t let James hate Remiel for deciding he could no longer wait at the place he is always being left behind at.

When they arrive at Skyfall, it is just as James remembers it. Just the same as it had been after his parents died. Too quiet. Silent save for the occasional creaking board. James goes to Remiel’s room, the space where he tinkers and engineers and reads, thinking perhaps Remiel is charging. It is empty. The books and favored clothing articles gone from their usual places strewn in the room to something far more tidy.

There on the desk is a folded paper addressed to James.

_James,_

_If you have this letter in hand, you returned to Skyfall. You have no idea how dearly sorry I am for not being here to receive you, and possibly Alec, as I have so many times before._

_I do not mean to be cruel. Leaving you when you have again suffered a great loss was not what I intended, nor had I intended to miss out on those moments of happiness that you had with Tracy. Nothing makes me happier than your happiness._

_I am... ineffective here. This has been a place of many memories for the both of us. It is the place of our friendship, of learning and adapting, of becoming more than either of us probably were ever meant to be. However, you will find that I cannot keep you safe if I remain here. I cannot even warn you of danger without possibly doing something that will give myself away._

_You left a long time ago, James. It’s time I left too, time I start that life you always joke that I need... but it’s no longer a joke, is it? I need something, and maybe I don’t understand what that is yet, but I will not discover it here._

_You were right._

_It’s time I saw the world._

_I’m sorry, so sorry, James that this is Goodbye, but we will meet again._

_Always yours,_

_Remiel Bond_

“James?” Alec says as he puts his hand on his shoulder, but it’s too much.

James looks at him furiously. “Why did you know?”

Alec pulls back. “What?”

“Why did you know he wouldn’t be here? Why were you so sure he’d be gone? Why did he tell you and not me?” James asks, pushing Alec against the wall.

“Back off mate, Remiel and I talk. You know that,” Alec states firmly. “He said you hadn’t messaged in a while, so I told him about Tracy and you getting married. The last message he sent me said that he needed time to think about things and that he might leave; I didn’t know this is what he meant.”

James finds himself punching Alec in response. He feels furious, furious at whoever ruined his honeymoon by killing Tracy, furious that his friends are going behind his back and keeping secrets, furious that Alec didn’t tell James something has been wrong with Remiel.

At some point he must have said some of it out loud because Alec is glaring at him. “Remiel tried to tell you, James. You haven’t been listening. We’re your friends, but sometimes you’re single-minded and pig-headed. I shouldn’t have had to tell you because you’ve known Remiel longer than I have, and we don’t talk about the same things that you two talk about. Get over yourself, James. I’ll be in the room Remiel keeps clean for me just like he keeps one clean for you and himself. Let me know when you’re ready to go back.”

Alec stands up from the floor where he landed from the punch. Sometimes, he thinks that Remiel very well might be the angel James had named him after, given he has the patience of a saint when dealing with James and his moods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azure and I feel bad for Alec. Really. The poor man. Azure even commented, "He's like this one man in the middle: on one hand, he needs James so much, but James is marrying another, and on the other, he adores Remiel, too, but he's never going to be enough because he's not James."


	5. Mister Tin Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things happen.

James learns what it is to be lonely for the first time since the loss of his parents. Remiel is like a missing piece of himself, and the reminder whenever Alec asks about how Remiel is doing reopens the wound. Remiel had been the last thing on his mind when he had decided to marry Tracy.

Remiel, his oldest friend, hasn’t even been a consideration to him, and Alec seems to know that. As a result, Alec has slowly begun pulling away as if it is something he expects that James will do the same in return.

“How is Remiel?”

“He’s doing fine.”

“He finally responded?” Alec asks, surprised.

“No, but from what we know of him, do you expect any less? He’s probably working for the government for all we know,” James jokes.

Alec smiles. “You’re probably right. He’d also probably be upset with us.”

“I’m sorry Alec, for punching you, for making you feel like our friendship needs to be called in question, for not admitting you are right about my needing to contact Remiel more... I just didn’t think he would leave,” James admits.

“I know,” Alec says, pulling James into a hug.

That is that. Their friendship has never been based on many words anyway, but this seems to fix a small part of James that he hadn’t realized was starting to break. It will have to be enough.

***

The first time James meets the new Q is at the National Gallery in front of The Fighting Temeraire. Q is nothing like what he has come to expect of an MI6 Quartermaster. Dressed in a suit more reminiscent of a college student with an anorak over it as he takes a seat next to him, James isn’t sure which  surprises him more, the banter or the attitude.

“It always makes me feel a little melancholy,” came the non sequitur. “Grand old warship being ignominiously hauled away for scrap. The inevitability of time, don’t you think?”

There’s a pause before the young man prompts him with, “What do you see?”

“A bloody big ship,” he answers, with little more than an “Excuse me,” as he moves to get up and leave.

He’s stopped, only by the boy saying, “007. I’m your new Quartermaster.”

“You must be joking,” James replies.

“Why, because I’m not wearing a labcoat?” Q’s rejoinder is a bland comment referencing the old Q’s preference.

“Because you still have _spots_.”

“My complexion is hardly relevant.”

“Your competence is.”

“Age is no guarantee of efficiency.”

“And youth is no guarantee of innovation.”

“I’ll hazard I can do more damage on my laptop, sitting in my pajamas, before my first cup of Earl Grey than you can do in a year in the field.”

“Oh, so why do you need me?”

“Every now and then a trigger has to be pulled.”

“Or not pulled. It’s hard to know which in your pajamas. Q.”

“007.” The handshake is not as warm as it should be. Reminiscent of the AI he once spent so much time with teaching human mannerisms and a wit that James wishes more people in MI6 possess.

Q pulls out the papers James will need from the inner pocket of the anorak. “Ticket to Shanghai. Documentation and passport.”

“Thank you.”

“And this,” Q says, handing over a black case. “Walther PPK/S 9mm short. There's a microdermal sensor in the grip. It's been coded to your palmprint so only you can fire it. Less of a random killing machine, more of a personal statement.”

“And this?”

“Standard issue radio transmitter. Activate it, and it broadcasts your location. Distress signal. And that’s it,” Q says, demonstrating the radio’s use.

“A gun... and a radio. Not exactly Christmas is it,” James jokes.

“Were you expecting an exploding pen? We don’t really go in for that anymore,” Q returns. “Good luck out there in the field, and please return the equipment in one piece.”

As Q leaves, James watches him go before walking the other way. “Brave new world.”

It’s both refreshing and vexing that the young man reminds him of someone else.

He can’t even be upset or find it in him to be surprised when the mission itself goes tits up, and what comes to be known as Operation: Skyfall is a clusterfuck.

***

Skyfall ends with a bang. Remiel, now Q finds it both ironic and amusing, because at one point James swore he’d be the one responsible for the place going up in flames, yet in the end, James himself is the reason. He’s not surprised James doesn’t recognize him. He has adapted enough that he adjusted his voice to suit someone in their 20s at the very least, and also made the appropriate adjustments to his body so that he can blend in with the working force.

When Q returns to his flat, more to care for his cats than for any true need of rest, he can’t even bring himself to be surprised that James has broken in. M had long complained of 007 and his habit, but now that James probably suspects that Q is Remiel, it was really only a matter of time before he pulled this stunt.

“James.”

“Remiel.”

“That’s not who I am anymore, 007,” Q comments idly.

“That’s who you’ll always be to me, Remiel,” James softly corrects.

“Remiel is not all I am anymore, then,” Q agrees. “On the other side of that closet door,” Q gestured, “are boxes of pictures taken from before.”

“Oh?”

“I couldn’t leave them. You always said Skyfall was too quiet, not a true home, but there were many memories I wished to keep. I did not think you would object, especially given that the place is now cinders,” Q comments, moving to sit on the couch.

“Do you miss it?”

“Yes...and no,” Q smiles wryly, thinking of a childhood conversation where James first taught him of what the conflict can mean for humans.

“Is it yes or no?”

“I miss the bedroom we used when you taught me how to dance, the shadows that played on the walls, your laughter that would ring as I stumbled and you convinced me to try again,” Q admits. “I miss the places where we would experiment and cause Kincade no small amount of trouble because I didn’t understand, and you just wanted to cause mischief. I miss a lot of things, but not necessarily Skyfall itself.”

“Why didn’t you stay?” James asks.

“Why should I have?” Q responds. “Staying there, alone...I may not be human James, but you know how well I adapt to emotionalism and other aspects of programming. I am leaps and bounds ahead of anything because you and I put all our efforts into making it so I can be anything necessary. That place was full of memories of you and when you decided you were going to marry Tracy, without talking to me or telling me about her at all... I knew then, that you would never have returned to Skyfall of your own will. It was never going to be your home again, but it was all I had of you. I could go in every room and from wall to wall I could fill the space with memories of you, slowly driving myself insane. I would have done everything possible to end my existence if I stayed James.”

James can only nod in acceptance. He had no idea that was how Remiel had felt, was it like that every time he left? How did Remiel cope back then?

He wants to ask, but it isn’t his place. Not really. Not anymore.

“Is this all that we are then? 007 and Q?”

“I don’t know James,” he sighs. “I really don’t know.”

***

The whole incident with Spectre and Nine Eyes turns out to be a different sort of clusterfuck altogether.

Skyfall wasn’t personal in the way Spectre turns out to be. The reveal of a game of hunting, hurting, and killing anyone close to James reveals more about the number of ways possible to break someone. The worst part being this has been a long, drawn out, and elaborate scheme years in the making. One that no one saw coming at all.

Q can understand why the old M left the mission to James. He can understand the logic behind the directives and the reasoning behind having the most loyal 00 go after the largest threat to their country, knowing that even if a scheme was merely whispers he can suss out the rest. None of that is what hurts him.

As an AI he technically isn’t meant to exhibit more emotions than what his coding directive states, but just as he told James, he has long developed well past the intentions of his coding, and his emotions are proof of it. Sometimes, it makes him think of the old worn books James had in his home, works of fiction that tried to take into account the probability of Artificial Intelligence and their implications.

In this particular instance, he recalls The Wizard of Oz and the Tin Man’s desire for a heart. The desire for proof that the emotions are real. The desire to know that he has them, and that expressing them would not be a certainty in giving himself away and being sent for decommission.

In all of the events, it isn’t even James’ decision to go with Madeleine that hurts him. It’s that James didn’t tell him anything. Trusts him only enough to ask him to keep him off the radar or find out information, but not to tell him the truth of why he is doing things and going off alone. It stings in more ways than one, because this may be the proof that despite being the oldest friend James has, he isn’t someone James trusts. The fact that he is never targeted in the whole plot to destroy James...he wonders if that means that James never truly cared for him.

***

James comes back to MI6.

It’s more than Q expects, but it’s something nonetheless.

***

Alec throws his head back and laughs when he returns from his long term mission and meets Q. Remiel isn’t sure if he should be offended until Alec comments, “We always joked you’d joined the government to keep an eye on us.”

“To keep you from blowing up the planet perhaps,” Remiel shoots back wryly, but he feels inordinately pleased nonetheless. Alec seems more forgiving than James, and their friendship easily slots back into place.

Remiel wonders if it were this easy with anyone who isn’t James. He wonders why James is so content to leave their friendship splintered and broken. When Alec hugs him, he feels sorrow and loss for having spent so much time without him.

Remiel doesn’t bother to comment at all on any of his worries about things between himself and James. Maybe things will get easier.

As an Artificial Intelligence, he knows he’s lying to himself.

As someone who developed his own sense of being, he’s okay with it.

***

Q hates flying with a passion. Saying as much is a horrible understatement that cannot fully convey the amount of displeasure he feels at being disconnected from so much of the world and unable to access data. It’s perhaps the closest he gets to being human, so cut off from electronic and wireless connections to which he’s become accustomed.

This time he doesn’t have a choice.

 _James needs him_.

***

Remiel didn’t take getting kidnapped into the equation. An oversight he makes a mental note to reevaluate in the future.

“The Quartermaster of MI6 come for such a lowly agent? Isn’t the day just full of surprises?”

“Yvonna Henrietta Romanova. Daughter of Ivan and Marietta, both former agents marked KIA, rumored to have been from old families that killed them for their choice of partner. Sole heir to the families and fiancee of known arms dealer Nicholas Petrovich,” Remiel rattles off.

“What do you know?” She angrily asks.

“Nothing but the facts and data. Perhaps that your parents would be displeased, seeing as they tried so hard to give you a life away from their families by giving you godparents who would love you and raise you as their own,” Remiel replies with a smirk.

This was more the Remiel James remembers than the Q that he has been interacting with in months. Speaking without thinking, quick to anger someone with blunt statement, driving opponents into incoherent rage. It would be an effective strategy were this opponent not a woman.

“You know _nothing_ ,” she hisses. “You know nothing of what I must do to _survive_.”

“Perhaps not,” Remiel comments. “However, I’m more aware that if your fiancee finds out you are with child, both your lives will be forfeit.”

She takes a step back, stunned, her hand reaching down to rest on her stomach. “Child?”

“Ah. You didn’t know then. Maybe this is to our benefit. You will help us, release our bonds and escape with your lover, wait for us at the Lesnoy Country House. Room 213, you’ll find everything paid for and keys awaiting your arrival.”

Yvonna agrees, quickly doing as Q bid and fleeing. He hopes they will have enough time. Hearing James chuckle, he turns his head to look at him.

“Sometimes, I wonder if you plan these things.”

“Well, I did have years to learn thanks to _someone_ always getting in trouble. Talking you out of it seems to have become a habit,” Remiel comments amiably.

“I’ve missed you, Remiel,” James whispers.

Remiel frowns. “I never went anywhere, James. I’ve always been me.”

James shakes his head, and they stay sitting in silence. Half an hour should be enough time.

They didn’t get a half an hour, but James stands as soon as he hears footsteps echoing in the corridor, catching the first two guards and easily dispatching them. The third makes it to Remiel, lifting him at the throat and squeezing hard enough to damage the box.

He leans in and whispers, “You and your friend may get out of this room, but you won’t make it far enough to leave alive.”

The sounds of gunshots take care of the man, but Remiel knows what he had said to be true. If these three knew to come here, the alarm had been sounded. He can only hope Yvonna had gotten away, and he hasn’t condemned three people to death.

“We have to move. Now, Q,” James commands, taking point. “Where are we going?”

“Down the hall, two lefts and a right, third door down that corridor on the right to complete mission objectives.”

“No, Q, how do we get out of here,” James demands.

“007, we have a mission here, it goes slightly beyond just our Queen and country,” Q reprimands. “We will finish the objective together, or I will complete it alone while you try and find your own way out.”

“Don’t do this to me right now, Q. Don’t be so damn stubborn, we both need to go back.”

“No, James. _You_ have to go back. I can complete the mission objectives on my own. I’ll even give you the directions, after the two lefts, go to the end of the corridor, there will be a stairwell, go up one flight, walk to the other end of the corridor, make a left and a right, go down that stairwell, and it will lead you to an underground room. Stay straight and it will lead you to a ladder leading out of the bunker.”

“I’m not leaving you, Remiel.”

“Then _help_ me, James.”

“Fine.” James grinds his teeth as they both make their way to the other room. Unfortunately, they also face heavy fire. Several guards begin to physically attack them, though once they realize Q doesn’t bleed when shot, they begin to focus on him.

Remiel weighs the odds. His body has taken heavy damage. He will be unable to keep pace with James and escape if he takes any more.

“Fuck, Q, we can’t keep this up. Get us out of here,” James shouts over a hail of gunfire.

Q nods. “We’re almost to the security center. We just have to make it there.”

James nods and follows Q, shouts and attacks occasionally interrupting the short journey. By the time they make it to the security center, Remiel knows exactly what he will have to do, but before he can do anything, the guards inside fire off a few rounds, two of which hit critical systems that help him move his legs. He has minutes left of guaranteed movement.

He moves quickly, typing and sending as much information as he can get his hands on back to MI6’s HQ and beginning to activate the self-destruct sequence. They will have twenty minutes at most, ten that will be guaranteed.

“007, get out of here. I’m going to finish this, and I’ll be right behind you.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“So you’ve said, but as your superior, I’m ordering you to get the hell out of here now, 007.”

“Remiel, you aren’t telling me something. What aren’t you telling me?”

“James, you need to leave. I’m setting the self-destruct sequence. We have twenty minutes at best, only ten of which are guaranteed, and you need to go make sure Yvonna made it.”

“I’m not leaving here without you.”

“James, you’re going to have to. I don’t even think I’ll make it. My body has taken too much damage.”

“Don’t say that! You’ve only just come back into my life, we’re only just figuring things out, damn it, Remiel,” James yells.

“Figuring what out, James? You’ve ignored me. Since Skyfall you’ve barely spoken to me. Hell, I hear more from Alec than I hear from you, and then with Spectre...when did you stop trusting me, James?” Remiel wheezes.

“I never stopped trusting you,” James denies. “You’ve always been there for me, and I’ve always relied on that. I have always needed you, but I thought you didn’t need me anymore.”

“James, I’ll always need you. I was _created_ for you, but James, I can’t,” Q starts slowly, trying to force the words past the damaged voice box.

“Q, we’re getting out of here, just hold on a little longer…”

“...damn it, James, just listen! For once in your life, I’m begging you, as your oldest friend, as Remiel Bond, please James, I need this... You have to let me go,” Q sputters out. “Without me, you can get out of this base. I’ve already set the self destruct sequence.”

“Don’t talk like that,” James spits, gripping Q’s shoulders as Q slid his own arms around his oldest friend and slipping the last thing he had to give into James’ back pocket.

“For years, I almost went insane, James... all alone, only able to help you from afar. This time, I won’t make it even if you carry me. Get going, James. You have less than ten minutes, and I have less than five before I lose my sense of self…”

Q is already slipping, he can feel it, but he shoves James out the door and towards the only way out, locking the entrance to the security center so only he will remain behind, controlling the exits so James could escape. It would have been heartbreaking to hear James pound on the door for Q to open it and let him carry him out, if Q were human. Q knows that if he had a heart to break, it broke years ago, chipping away during the years spent without his James. If he could cry, he knows he’d be crying for all the lost time and missed chances, like how he wishes he had the chance to hear James play the piano...a promise from so long ago James has probably forgotten.

Once James realizes Q will not open the door, he does the only thing he can and listens to his Quartermaster. He has already run down the time and knows he will just barely make it out of the range. As he watches James escape the compound, Q only has enough energy for one last whisper of: “Goodbye, my Heart.”

Just as James clears the blast zone, the entire compound shakes, the chemical sector going up in flames with an explosion that spreads to the collapsed areas.

Q is gone.

James has lost his oldest friend and companion. In one fell swoop, he has lost someone who listened to him and gave so much for him, that he might have loved, the being who had been there for him even when he thought he was alone.

For the first time in years, he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! 
> 
> ►►►This has been 1/2 of the work for this story, and if you want to read the rest of it, **the continuation will be in comic form** and can be found [here](http://azure7539arts.tumblr.com/post/172464726255/for-mi6-cafe-resurrection-challenge) on tumblr. ◄◄◄
> 
> Inspiration for this entire fic came from the following songs:  
> [I Built A Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaWw0Qz1Qfw)  
> [Your's Alone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6Mx8G8EK_Y)  
> [Better Now ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCgPLh7VM1U)  
> [You're The Last Thing On My Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nkLd-o64t9A)  
> [Tin Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y8PWkTnsrCo)  
> [Arms Open](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwBe2Xpq1M0)
> 
> To Be Continued...Maybe...


	6. Epilogue: Endings Are New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying up loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had one more in me thanks to Azure. lol Thanks for reading everyone!

James is unaware of how long he remains watching the chemical flames licking the dregs of the compound, ashes and snow falling around him. He has no idea how long he remains, looking at the destruction left in his wake that is so similar to, and so different from prior missions because this time he feels loss. This time it has become personal, but nevertheless, Remiel bid him to complete the mission objectives and help the woman that Remiel had sent into protection.

He wonders if perhaps Remiel knew more of the woman’s history than he let on. If perhaps she is just as much a prisoner as he had been when Remiel came to find him.

The reminder leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and a pang of longing and loneliness in his chest; for if not for him, if not for this lifestyle he has chosen, he would still have Remiel.

_“For years, I almost went insane, James... all alone, only able to help you from afar. This time, I won’t make it even if you carry me. Get going, James. You have less than ten minutes, and I have less than five before I lose my sense of self…”_

The words play in his mind many times over as he makes his way to the Lesnoy Country House where Remiel had set up the room for Yvonna. The words call forth the confrontation with Remiel when James had broken in to find out if Q and he were, in fact, the same.

_“Staying there, alone...I may not be human James, but you know how well I adapt to emotionalism and other aspects of programming. I am leaps and bounds ahead of anything because you and I put all our efforts into making it so I can be anything necessary. That place was full of memories of you and when you decided you were going to marry Tracy, without talking to me or telling me about her at all... I knew then, that you would never have returned to Skyfall of your own will. It was never going to be your home again, but it was all I had of you. I could go in every room and from wall to wall I could fill the space with memories of you, slowly driving myself insane. I would have done everything possible to end my existence if I stayed James.”_

The words cause him further pain. That Remiel thought James could, _would ever_ , leave him forever, hurts. It hurts in ways James hasn’t considered the implications or meaning of because even now, even knowing that Remiel is gone, James knows that he could never stay away. Remiel has been everything for James since he was young, as an agent Remiel has been everything James needs in ways society says are against the nature of programming.

The knowledge that Remiel dealt with fears alone, perhaps in Skyfall or out under the stars, questioning his very existence in fear, hurt. In fact, the mere thought that Remiel somehow could ever believe he is, was, _defective_ startles James. How often had he returned to Skyfall to see Remiel standing there, welcoming him back with a smile? During how many of those instances had Remiel wondered if this time would be the last, if at some point, James would grow tired of him and inform the proper disposal units that Remiel is, in essence, a rogue AI?

 _Christ_ , James can’t help but think to himself. He’s been a horrible friend and there’s no denying that at this point. Everything seemed to be going so well up until he joined SIS, but then, Remiel had never let on any of this before. Except… _except_. Fuck if that didn’t say it all.

How much of what Remiel didn’t say had James missed in those silences?

By the time he reaches room 213, he’s weary. Not in a physical, beaten down sort of way ( _though definitely that too_ ), but in the inescapable mentally and emotionally wrung out way that James hasn’t had to deal with since he lost his parents.

…Then again losing _Tracy_ didn’t hurt as much as losing his parents had, and maybe that says more about James than he wants to contemplate. Nonetheless, losing _them_ didn’t hurt as much as losing _Remiel_ does. He sighs, gathering all the emotional turmoil and shoving it into a mental box. He’ll have time to grieve later. Right now he has a mission to complete, a mission he _promised_ Remiel he would complete, and after all the broken promises, he can’t bring himself to break another, even if Remiel, Q, won’t be here to see this one to completion.

He knocks on the door and for a few moments, there is nothing. Then, just as he is going to turn to leave and seek the front desk to see if Yvonna has checked in, there is a faint scuffling and the clicking and unlocking of the door. The handle turns and opens just enough to reveal the face of a man James has not seen before, a raven tattoo stretching across his neck and the tip of one wing outstretched towards his chin.

“Who are you?” he asks, with an accent James would compare to Alec’s. Not quite British, but definitely of the United Kingdom.

“Bond, James Bond. My partner sent Yvonna Henrietta Romanova to this location and said there would be further details shortly.”

The man grunts. “So, she didn’t lie. Where is your partner?”

“Gone,” the answer is as flat and lifeless as the look in his eyes. “He stayed behind to make sure I was the only one to escape the compound.”

The man opens the door and lets him in, grunting an apology. “Name’s Sergei. Depending on who you ask it’s Sergei Dmitri Andreiovitch or Sergei Bran Dmitri Andreiovitch.”

“Bran?”

“Mother was half Irish.”

“Ah.”

“Bran, Bran, is it…oh, Mr. Bond, you managed successful escape, yes?” Yvonna says upon realizing the person in question is in the room with her lover.”

“Indeed.”

Before she can ask if Q will be joining them, Bran shakes his head, and she knows that to be the end of the conversation.

“Do you have the laptop? Q wouldn’t have sent us to a room that didn’t have an electronic device he intended to put to use to complete the mission and tie up all the details,” James states plainly. Really, he just wants to be done with this mission and forget he ever set foot in this country. He briefly wonders if this is how Alec feels every time SIS decides to send him to places that remind him of those nightmare memories that still haunt his dreams.

Yvonna nods and hands him the bag that Sergei had found when he checked the room before allowing her to fully enter.

He stares at the laptop. It’s not the one covered in stickers that Q had with him in Austria during the Spectre incident. It’s the one from Skyfall that James bought Remiel to make contact easier. It’s old and outdated by society’s standards but he has no doubt that Remiel had done many of his own upgrades to the system.

He opens it up and turns it on. As soon as the screen prompts him for a password, he presses enter for the hint. It’s one word that breaks his heart a little more.

 _Home_.

James thinks that it can only be one place. Remiel had said it himself, that it was _James_ who insisted Skyfall was too quiet and not a true home. Early on, James made it a point to tell Remiel of what he thought of the society his parents had been a part of, one that he too now had a place in. Remiel didn’t see it, but it was the reason why _James,_ who still hates all that Skyfall stood for, _despises_ the falsity and faces of being part of that type of lifestyle. One that James now seems to embody.

He types _Skyfall_.

He is stunned by the password incorrect prompt. He thinks perhaps it is the underground bunker Remiel had made his own in order to better separate and care for the systems of MI6.

This time he tries _Q-branch_.

Once more the password incorrect screen pops up, this time with a second hint.

 _Gaius Plinius Secundus_.

It feels like a sucker punch, and his sharp inhale surprises Yvonna and Sergei. _Pliny._ It shouldn’t be a surprise this silly old quote is what Remiel decided to use. It _shouldn’t_ , but James can’t help it.

James is discovering that _home_ to Remiel means wherever he is…and he is wholly undeserving of that much devotion.

He types his name.

There is a message waiting.

“ _James_.”

It hurts to hear Remiel’s voice, a slight holographic projection of him on the screen. It hurts that this can very well be his last message for him.

“ _If you are seeing this on my laptop, you probably don’t realize this laptop scanned your fingerprints and directed you to a secondary protocol I designed specifically to give you access should anything happen to me. That being said, we can assume something has as you are receiving this message rather than instructions directly from me. If you were on a mission this prototype programming has the last details of the specs that I uploaded from our last known location and the rest of your assignment details. On that note, please, 007, do try to stay out of trouble. I won’t be there to get you out of it this time_.”

The program Q left running prompted him.

 _Query_?

 _Mission: Arkhangelsk Lesnoy Facility. Secondary Objective: Safehouse_.

An audio recording sounded and James knows that Q had done this while they were still captive.

“ _James. Yvonna. If you are receiving this recording then there’s no doubt the mission went off the expected parameters and my body is destroyed beyond all repair. James, there are documentation, passports, and full identities set up for Yvonna and her husband. All you need to do is print them or send them to an untraceable email._ ”

James raises an eyebrow, but Sergei rattles off an email that Q’s programming automatically uses an audio to text function to input and send the details. It’s enough. They’ve helped these two where they can, but it’s up to them to escape the life.

When the two leave, James returns his attention to the computer.

 _Query_?

_Mission: Arkhangelsk Lesnoy Facility. Objective: Evac._

“ _James. You don’t know this, but when I began making adaptations to my body I included a distress signal. That if anything happened, you and, later, Alec, would be made aware. Alec will be on his way to you. Probably from the moment the signal activated. Given his own mission in the area, he may have even seen whatever destruction we left in our wake. This is all I can do for you, and it feels like it isn’t enough. Goodbye, my heart._ ”

The message stops and initiates a shut down process. God, he hadn’t even thought about calling Alec and telling him what happened. Alec is the only person other than the Kincaide family that knows Q as Remiel Bond. Alec has been something of a friend to Remiel, and this loss…James doesn’t even know how he’ll react.

***

In the wake of the agony wrought by Q’s message, James is barely aware of Alec’s arrival even as he throws open the door and joyously, says, “Really James, you couldn’t even wait for me before setting off the explosion?”

James can’t help but stare at Alec blankly as he waits for the inevitable.

“Where is Q?”

There it is. There it is and he can’t….he can’t…

“Fuck,” James shouts as he jumps to his feet and punches the nearby wall. He wants to cry. He wants to scream about the unfairness of it all. He wants to tell Alec to fuck off, but he can’t. Alec loves Remiel as much as he does. Alec has known Remiel long enough that he’ll be just as devastated.

“James?” Alec pries softly.

James looks up at him and even as he speaks, his voice breaks. “He’s...he’s gone, Alec. The stubborn, pig-headed fool is gone. Shoved me out the door and wouldn’t open it back up. Wouldn’t even let me try to save him…”

James isn’t expecting the punch that Alec throws that strikes him across the jaw. He expected Alec to be upset, but not angry; not this look of wild-eyed anger, bordering betrayal, that Alec is giving him.

“Remiel, **_loves_** , no... _loved_ you. It was **always** _you_. He _cared_ about me because he cared about you, and all you can say is that _he’s fucking gone_? Did you even care about him at all? He is, was, your oldest fucking friend, you **built** him with your own two hands. He lived with you, and now he’s gone and died for you, and you can’t even say anything other than how it’s his own fault because he wouldn’t let you save him?” Alec’s words are sharp, poised to hurt James the way James always seems, seemed ( _damn it_ ), to hurt Remiel.

“Maybe,” Alec growls, “he didn’t want you to save him. Maybe he was done waiting, sick of staying around and trying, tired of just hoping you would _stop leaving him behind_. Maybe this time he chose to stay back, because he would not only complete the mission, but he would never again have to wait to hear news from me about you and how you are doing something important and can’t even be bothered to tell him. Maybe he had enough of being tossed aside and just once wanted to do something he thought would be important enough to matter to you.”

Every word is a cut on his worn and battered heart. James doesn’t need to think about all of his sins to realize that Alec is right, and that he’s a shitty friend. He can’t feel anything past the numbness.

***

James is certain that Alec has called ahead and informed MI6 of the loss of the Quartermaster. It’s disconcerting how they look at him, how much it feels like they’re accusing him and making him responsible. He is. It is his fault, and he can’t blame them for blaming him, but at the same time they don’t even know why exactly he should be blamed.

Only Alec does.

The realization is both sudden and entirely drawn out as James realizes that none of these people know Q, _Remiel_ , the way he does. They have no idea that Remiel loves cooking despite being terrible at it. They have no idea he loves dancing with or without music as long as he gets pulled into one and away from working on whatever other new thing his genius brain has decided to build.

It’s sobering that not even _Alec_ knows him half as well as Remiel, and none of them will ever understand just what he feels at the loss for his oldest friend, at the knowledge their hug as he let go is their last, and that he let himself be pushed away.

He’s stoic throughout the medical examination.

He’s silent through the Psych Eval.

He’s _broken_ in ways he wasn’t before.

He’s so _tired_.

By the time James walks out of MI6 and heads back to his flat, he changes direction and goes to Remiel’s. He couldn’t take care of Remiel, but the least he can do is take care of the cats and Remiel’s precious possessions that include memories from Skyfall.

***

James wakes from another nightmare, memory, of the day he lost Remiel. He wakes from the very real dream where Remiel could have been human. A dream where Remiel is crying when he says his final farewell:

“… _This time, I won’t make it even if you carry me_ …”

He wonders if Remiel knew that those words would haunt him, but he endures it. It is the least he deserves for the pain he unknowingly caused Remiel. He deserves worse for being a poor friend.

 _You’ve only just come back into my life, Q. I won’t let us be separated again,_ James thinks to himself. _Not so easily_.

Ever since that day, James has not stopped working, building another, upgraded body for Remiel. Putting together the new body for Remiel and making only the barest of adjustments to the body’s age is more or less the same as James remembers it. Remiel did his own upgrading during the years without James; just enough that James would feel that Q was familiar and yet still could only just place him as Remiel. The aging made Remiel perfect as a companion, invisible in the workforce in ways that he would not have been if he had retained the teenage look he had growing up with James.

Now, Remiel would have a body more suited to someone in their 30s, a body James hopes will be more durable in the long run.

All that is left is the final, precious piece. The last remaining piece is Q’s data chip. James knows that there was only one opportunity where Remiel could have possibly given him the chip…he must have entrusted it to him then, during the last time they hugged.

He slips the chip into place. Hoping it works. Hoping for a miracle he’s never gotten when it comes to those he loves.

Now, James’ only worry is if Remiel will even be able to remember him.

He watches as the AI opens his eyes and sits up. He watches and waits as the AI takes in his surroundings and turns to him. With a slight upturn of his lips, he says, “Hello…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Azure7539, for your amazing tolerance and patience with me through this entire month. I'd apologize for that lovely blackhole of ideas I dragged you into with me, but I'm not really sorry because we now have projects of interest that both of us will be working on. ^^


End file.
